


From Tonight Until The End

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, But it doesn't happen, Characters Death, Dark Past, Dark fic, Falling In Love, Hopeful Ending, Hugo is Rhys ex, Jack wants to torture and kill Rhys at first, Kinda twisted love, M/M, Mention of torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killer Jack, Two Broken Souls, murder couple, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: After so many times living under his -now- ex abuses, Rhys tries to bring his life back together, which he knows won’t be easy. One night he crosses the way of Jack, a man so different from anyone else.When he’s around, Rhys feels finally free.Of course, Jack has a little secret. He’s a serial killer and only considered Rhys as a potential victim. This until he let the younger man enters in his heart.Important:-I'm not a native english speaker and still struggle with grammar/vocabulary, sorry in advance-Please read the tags!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	From Tonight Until The End

Finding a target was the easy part, had always been. Jack would just follow them, respecting a distance to not get caught, and once they were alone… It happened. Most of the time, Jack went for strangulation, a good old classic! And then sometimes, he would get more creative and takes his time.

Everything depended on how far they were from his car, or if there were other people around, but mostly, how the said target looked. And this one… Oh! This one look delightful, a good treat Jack would spend more than a few hours with. Breaking it piece by piece.

Jack stared at him from a corner of the dance club, smiling internally at the many ideas coming at his mind. He would destroy him, just like he would always destroy the most precious things crossing his path, even though…

Jack couldn’t say what but something with this one was different.

The kid worn a broken smile, not giving attention to those talking to him, and then for just a second, he was smiling. To him…

***

Rhys sighed at the view of the crowd. It wasn’t what he needed right now but his friends wanted to help him out. Been two weeks since his boyfriend and him had officially… ‘broke-up’, and so they all thought Rhys was ready to celebrate. Not to move on, of course not. But to finally see how free he was after he hell he had been through.

Maybe he should’ve been ready for that, maybe Hugo didn’t deserve to be in his mind after all of this. Their relationship had been a disaster from the day one, and it only got worst with the months passing by. The bruises left on his body, slowly leaving the pale skin, were the ultimate proof. But Rhys didn’t feel free.

“Alright bro?”

Rhys looked at Vaughn and nodded, faking a large smile like he learned to do while he was dating Hugo. But Vaughn wasn’t an idiot.

“Let’s take a drink, and if don’t feel better we leave, okay bro?”

Rhys nodded again, nervously scratching his flesh arm with the cybernetic one. The _new_ cybernetic one, Hugo broke the first he had. He shook his head, now wasn’t the time for dark memories.

“It’ll take time, but everything will be alright.” Promised Fiona while Sacha took Rhys’ hand and leaded him to the bar. Maybe getting wasted would help, not thinking to his ex-boyfriend one minute can only do him good.

Following the girls and Vaughn, Rhys tried to get himself in the mood. Ignore the things eating him from the inside, focus on the present and all the people dancing around them. So many happy couples around them, love wasn’t dead after all! And maybe one day, it would be his turn to be happy.

Suddenly, Rhys found himself blushing at the sight of a handsome man looking at him. He was wearing some dark blue jeans and a black shirt, glasses at the top of his head like if it was sunny outside even though, the night had already fall on that little town of Helios.

Rhys quickly closed his eyes. He felt guilty because cheating is bad! A little smile to a coworker had brought him into troubles. Hugo would be pissed if he knew!

But Hugo wasn’t in his life anymore, so he could just… Rhys opened his eyes and smiled to the man, feeling dumb to do it but also, free. Nobody would hurt him for this! The man seemed surprised and took a few seconds before smiling back at Rhys.

“Now that’s the attitude bro!”

Vaughn ordered for them, voice loud like if he owned the place. Since he left the place he worked to and focused on his rock band “The Sun Smashers”, he had gained a big mouth and a lot of self-confidence. Rhys envied him!

Sooner than he expected, Vaughn was drunk and sang at the top of his lungs, dancing on top of a table. Fiona sighed while Sacha applauded.

“Bandit life!” he screamed like if anyone except the four of them would know about the new single his band had produced…

“I’m going to pick another drink before he sings again…” Fiona nodded at Rhys, a bit tipsy, she barely listened to him. 

He ordered the same cocktail, avoiding eye contact as Hugo trained him to.

Himself was tipsy but not enough drunk to stop thinking about the _past_. A big word for something that seemed to happen just yesterday. Even though Hugo would never bother him again, thanks to the restraining order, was he that far? Somehow Rhys didn’t think so. Hugo was there, in his mind, making fun of him for trying to socialize again.

As he wanted to be alone, Rhys stood in a corner and looked at his drink like if all the solutions to fix his life were hidden in it.

He paid a little attention to the music, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with the few lyrics. The song was about a complicated relationship, or at least that’s how Rhys interpreted it in his head as most of it was instrumental.

Maybe he looked ridiculous but at least, he thought, nobody was watching him. 

“Hey kitten, drinks alone?”

Rhys swallowed loudly at the question. His eyes wide opened, Rhys blushed hard as the handsome man from earlier was standing in front of him.

“Y-Yes. I mean, no. My friends are still there” he gestured at Vaughn who fell off from the table while he danced. “But I’m a little too tired for this. What about you?”

“Alone. Better when you try to meet new people, can I buy you your next drink? By the way, name’s Jack.”

“Mine is Rhys, and eh… Why not?” He smiled. A real smile this time, and quickly sipped his drink so the man could get him another one. Exactly what he needed to feel better.

Jack took his glass and pinched his cheek before making his way to the bar. Leaving Rhys with a hand on the cheek he had just touched.

It was new for Jack, offering a drink to his victim and even bother to acknowledge their name. A cute name that suited the pretty face and the soft voice. He ordered a random cocktail, something colorful knowing it’d be the last thing the kid would drink.

So bad he didn’t have anything to drug his cocktail but having _Rhys_ to follow him would be funnier! The kid was going to follow him because he was tipsy and already into him.

“Thanks, Jack.” He took a long sip at his drink without wondering if this stranger could’ve put something into it.

_A cute idiot, perfect!_

Jack looked at him up and down, questioning his taste in clothing has he chose to wear a short and a long sleeved shirt with a yellow sweat, but he got a hint at the sight of a bruise close to a tattoo on the kid’s neck.

“Excuse me if I’m too direct pumpkin but, are you single?”

As red as the straw he was using, Rhys coughed before nodding. “Y-Yes. My ex was an idiot… See, I love dancing but every time we came here, he wanted me to sit and just…” He suddenly stopped speaking, couldn’t make the first person flirting with him in years runs! Because he was flirting with him, right? Rhys didn’t even know but tried: “Did you want to dance with me?”

No, Jack didn’t want it, but he said yes and was rewarded with a large smile.

The more Rhys trusted him and more he would be likely to follow him to his car. And if he could give him one last dance, why not?

Kid was nervous, trying to be confident but Jack could see the dying lights in his mismatched eyes and felt the way his hands shook in his own. It was intriguing. Like if two persons were fighting inside the young man’s body and soul.

“No need to be so nervous Rhysie, I won’t bite you.”

“Sorry!” Rhys excused himself so fast and loud it took Jack by surprise. “I just… It’s been time and you’re so nice with me. I’m really sorry!”

“Hey, calm down kiddo…” Rhys looked so close to cry it did weird and inexplicable things to Jack’s heart. He hugged him, moving slowly in what turned into an intimate dance while the same song was still playing.

“So, you really love dancing and your ex is a dick, what else Rhysie?”

Rhys frowned, looking up at Jack without understanding. Was he trying to know more about him? But Hugo said nobody would ever… Rhys shook his head, Hugo wasn’t there.

“Well obviously I like dancing with strangers!” He laughed nervously. “But eh… I love robotics, video games, and superhero movies.”

“Ah! So, the arm and eye were choices, that’s cool!” Jack meant it. These cybernetics components were even the reason he looked at Rhys when he entered the club.

He always had something for people wearing them. Maybe because himself worked with that kind of things, or perhaps because taking them from his victims was always so funny.

“Thanks, the first arm I had was entirely made by me, it even had an holo-screen coming from my palm!” Rhys talked fast, like if he feared to be brutally interrupted or if he hadn’t had the occasion to speak about it even though, this brought him so much joy.

With a bit of sadness in his eyes, he looked at the silver hand. “I’ll change this one, I just didn’t have the motivation. It’s a simple model, can’t do anything except well, being an arm. Think my next one will be red, I’ve drawn some patterns, would like it to have even more details than the first.”

Rhys smiled again, and this time it hurt Jack. No, he won’t have the opportunity to work on his next one. Too bad he had to cross his way tonight.

“Do I talk too much? You look annoyed.”

“Oh no, kiddo. Not at all. I’m just wondering if I’ve closed my car’s doors… Happens to me sometimes.”

Rhys looked worried and encouraged Jack to go check at it. “Yeah but, they’re chances you won’t be waiting for me. Gotta be honest kitten, rather spend tonight dancing with you and lose my car instead of coming back and finding you with someone else.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” pouted Rhys, offended. “But if you want, I can come with you. This music is giving me a headache, I’m more into walking outside anyway.”

_Perfect!_

Jack wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders, happy to see how easy it was to manipulates him.

His ex must’ve been the worst kind of dick! The old bruises, the way Rhys spoke, often looking down and he so visibly wanted to please Jack. Even though, they only met. Poor thing…

But Jack wasn’t going to let him go. He never did that! No matter these strange feelings coming every time Rhys looked up at him.

Rhys shivered as soon as they stepped outside, the short wasn’t a good idea, but he liked behind outside and even more walking in the deserted parking while the moon shined above his head. It made him feel alive.

“Cigarette kitten?” Jack gestured at his pocket.

Wasn’t it nice from him? Cigarette could only do some good to Rhys before the suffering started. Because he was going to suffer and probably more than any other of Jack’s victims. Too precious for Jack to not broke him until there’s nothing left of this pretty smile.

“I don’t smoke, but if we’re going to stay outside any longer... um…” He stopped talking, not sure if it wouldn’t be too much to ask but Jack invited him to keep on going. “If you’ve a jacket in your car, that’d be nice.” He blushed at the large smile Jack was giving him.

“Of-course I’ve one, kitten.”

Jack pulled him closer, so happy because he now had a good reason to open his car’ doors instead of just using his key. It wouldn’t be hard to drag Rhys inside if he were closer. 

“That’s your car ?!” Rhys’s eyes grow wide, impressed by the luxurious model parked at some dark corner of the club’s parking. Not where he’d have left such a baby!

“Yep, that’s my girl. Buttstallion.”

Rhys frowned doubtfully. Was this one of these jokes he didn’t understand? He expected to hear the man laughing but no, he was being serious. The beautiful white car where stars reflected in the rooftop, making it look like a diamond, was named Buttstallion.

“So, a jacket for mister long legs. Got it.”

Rhys blushed, staring at Jack’ ass as he bent to grab what Rhys thought was a jacket. 

For the first time in what seemed a lifetime, Jack hands were shaking. One was on his gun he had hidden under his backseat, and the other on some blanked he had left in his car.

He surprised himself by thinking to spend this night dancing with the man who was shivering behind him. Wouldn’t it be nice for once? Just listening to the soft voice, hands in hands, without any sort of violence…

Before he could really consider it, someone pulled him out of the car and punched him right on the nose. He fell on the ground with an angry noise.

For a second, everything was blurry, and he believed that _maybe_ Rhys was just a predator like him, but smarter. It took him a long minute before he could see or move fluently again, and damn he hated the scene happening right in front of him more than being punched!

A man was holding Rhys against the car. A beard, large shoulders, and a fucking smell of alcohol that could makes anyone near him tipsy. Rhys was scared, confused, and stuttered something about the man not allowed to be near him but the fucker couldn’t care less. 

“I love you Rhys, don’t you see that? Don’t tell me you’ve forget about everything we’ve live together, all the happiness, the sacrifice I did for you.”

“Please, leave me alone.” Rhys was close to cry, the hand clenched around his flesh wrist was hurting him and Jack knew that. In fact, he knew a lot of things about pain.

“Hey! You, dickwad!” spitted Jack, hands clenched into fists. A new target? Good, and for this one Jack didn’t have to think much about wanting to kill him, the blood dripping from the serial killer nose screamed for revenge.

He stepped closer, but before he could do anything someone shot, and everybody froze while some people inside the club screamed at the noise. Things could get messy at Helios.

The three men looked at the person holding a gun, and if Jack had no clue who it was, Rhys knew.

“Fi!”

“Are you crazy!” shot the man. He finally let go of Rhys who quickly joined Jack.

Jack brushed Rhys’ hand when he tried to check at his nose, not because it was that painful but because he was pissed and didn’t want recomfort from this kid. Still, he moved for Rhys to be behind him, protected.

Fiona slowly lowered her arm holding the gun she had hidden in his sleeve all this time. “Next time I won’t shot at the sky ‘Assquez.” She warned, with an emotionless voice.

Could’ve been one of these badass person Jack found cool but no, he was too pissed by the way Rhys looked at her instead of him. Was he an idiot for real? Jack could’ve scared that shit stain a way better and without a gun!

“You wouldn’t…” started Vasquez, cut by a determinate Fiona making two steps in his direction.

She would, Rhys knew that and somehow, he liked it. The idea of not having his abusive ex around anymore, being sure everything that happened was the past and nobody would hurt him this bad anymore, being completely free. The things he’d give for this! He was broken, or at least a part of him was and would always be, for as long as this man was around.

A hand grabbed his, Jack pulled him backward. Its surprised Rhys so much, they didn’t even know each other. Jack had probably his nose broken because of Rhys and still he was protecting him.

“Now you go far away from Rhys.” Sacha appeared in the parking. Her voice full of a burning hate. The sisters weren’t here to have fun. “Or you won’t be able to get anywhere at all.”

Like to prove her sister right, Fiona made another step in Vasquez’ direction.

“Yeah let my bro alone.” Vaughn showed up to but was a way less impressive than anyone since he couldn’t even walk without falling.

Hugo glanced at Rhys only to face what he thought was his new boyfriend, aka the reason he broke with him. No doubt in Hugo’s mind that _he_ was perfect in this relationship. Rhys was the only problem.

“We’ll met again.” Warned Hugo not knowing who he was talking to.

“Count on it butt face!”

The man left, going to his car parked at two streets away from the club.

“Thank you Fi!” sighed Rhys.

“Been lucky I kept an eye on you. Both of you I guess…” She looked at the stranger up and down, there was something about him, something she didn’t like.

He laughed, like he had heard a joke: “Sorry but we didn’t need any help, nor someone coming with a gun and shooting at the sky like it ever did something useful. Beating the crap out of him would’ve been better.” Or murder him, but he couldn’t say that out loud. “Bastard is going to get back, something he wouldn’t do without his face.”

Now Rhys’ eyes were on him, and him only, full of admiration and wants. _Best feeling ever_.

“You didn’t look like you were winning the fight.” No, she didn’t like the man and this since she saw him dancing with Rhys for a minute before dragging him outside. She was far from stupid and thought she knew exactly why they went to the car, but it was too soon for Rhys. Too soon for that kind of bad man. “But you’re right, I shouldn’t have shoot.” She admitted.

Vaughn added something about people panicking inside and cops being on there way.

“Well, kiddos… if we don’t want to be arrested, we should get the hell outta here.”

Fiona nodded, spending a night in cell because of Vasquez would piss her off even though, Vasquez would be the one in troubles here. He was legally not allowed to be near Rhys.

Jack intensely looked at Rhys as his friends called him to go with them. One of the girls was helping the drunk dude to walk to their car.

Maybe it was for the best, maybe those beautiful eyes weren’t meant to be closed so soon. But they’ll at some point. Rhys wasn’t made to live for too long, not with this broken smile.

Jack was ready to let the warm hand go, and for the first time, to let his prey escape him but then Rhys asked something: “Can I’ve your phone number? If you’re okay, of-course. I-I would like to hang out with you or just text or…”

His cheeks were red, like if he just had a nice date and not a face to face with his abusive ex.

Rhys didn’t know why he even asked. Not like he gave Jack any good reason for wanting to see him again, but he knew it was his only chance and for once, he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to be happy.

Even if it was just to be fucked in the back of a flawless car because he was sure that’s what would’ve happened without Hugo and honestly, he didn’t mind.

Until then, he had always done the right things, never broke any of his rules like ‘don’t fuck with a stranger in the back of their car’ and what had he earned from this? Only pains and sadness. 

“Rhys, we go now.” Fiona stared at Jack like if it was a fire ready to turn his friend into ashes.

Jack couldn’t think about it any longer, he quickly gave his number to Rhys, smiling at the sight of Rhys biting his tongue while entering the number.

“I’ll call you.” Promised Rhys, finally joining his friends.

“I know you’ll pumpkin.”

Rhys blushed then helped Sacha with Vaughn, a mix of feelings stopping him from crying, something he’d usually do after seeing Hugo and this even when they were dating! But tonight… Tonight was different, and the only thing in his mind was Jack.

Heart bouncing, he stared at the man until he entered in his car and drove away into the night, leaving the parking like he was the one who had shoot.

“Rhys!” pressed Fiona.

He quickly jumped inside the car, next to Vaughn.

“Are you fine?” Sacha looked at him from her sit, worried that Rhys would be crying and guilt himself for what happened with his ex but no, he was smiling.

He nodded as an answer and checked at phone like if it was more than just a number. Maybe, just maybe, this was the start of something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Still here??  
> This fic means a lot to me, I just love the story and hope y'all will like it!  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome! <3


End file.
